


One Shots

by AthensCupcak



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthensCupcak/pseuds/AthensCupcak
Summary: Hello, I am Athens Cupcak. This will be where I store one shots for anything I do. They may mainly be Hermitcraft things, but I may move into MCYT as well. I'll update tags as I post more here.Are you interesting in requested something from me? Well you're in luck! Here's how you can do so ^^I don't have many rules, but I will add no smut. I don't feel comfortable writing it.You can request practically anything, be it about my AUs, about me, or any ship. Just anything. Don't be afraid to ask for something. I'll be honest, I will most likely take time out to research and write it for you.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 39





	1. Brothers should stick together

**Author's Note:**

> Angst warning ahead. No shipping for this one either. Second up, I must thank Peregrine234 for giving me this prompt. If not for her I wouldn't have this idea, I loved it very much and had to do it after she sent it. And lastly, this was requested by Ariyaquila on Discord. She requested EX Angst to make her cry to. Hope this satisfied that need <3 Feel free to request something from me ^^
> 
> Crossed posted this finally from Wattpad.

All he knew was darkness and pain. Pain from floating in a void, not able to do anything, pain that no one would normally be able to last. EX was banned. Being banned meant being in the void with little to no hope of returning. He was already used to the void air, as he was from the End. Though there was one problem, he was slipping. Being from the end meant two things; one, you could survive in the void for a longer time than most can; and two, they begin to forget.

They lose track of who they were, why they were in the void in the first place, and who their friends, enemies, and even family are. EX was in the process. He could no longer remember the reason he was there. He knew his brother had placed him, but for what reasons he was unsure of at this point.

He was used to only being able to see and feel the void that when it disappears from his view. His surroundings took him by surprise and it was overwhelming as only being able to see darkness for a long time can make someone forget what the overworld looked like. 

The colors were very bright that they blinded him, despite having the red tint of his helmet to shield his eyes. He fell onto the ground as gravity reminded his body he was no longer in the void. No more floating around, no more darkness. Has his brother finally forgiven him for whatever he had done? EX still couldn’t remember, at least he could remember Xisuma. His brother is all that currently matters to him, mainly because he had to be the one to let him out of being banned.

EX groans and gets up from the ground. He had nothing from being banned and didn’t even know what season or who the current Hermits were. He had to find Xisuma to figure out what was happening. The problem was, he didn’t even know where to start looking. All he knew was that spawn was a tiny island this season.

Meanwhile, with the Admin of the server, Xisuma was panicking. He had just released his brother who was known as his evil self, aka Evil Xisuma. He was supposed to stay banned as there were multiple times where he almost destroyed the entire server and got many people killed. Unfortunately, he could not reban him as the Admin’s had a cool down of 7 days, so he would have to wait a week to ban him.

Xisuma had to find his brother. EX could not be trusted loose on the server. And perhaps he could help him change his ways in the meantime. It would be nice to hang out with his brother again. He missed him still since they were supposed to be brothers.

He was sure EX would be on the spawn island, so he quickly equips his elytra and grabs rockets out his supplies so he can fly and greet his brother. Spawn wasn’t that far from his main base, all he could hope for is that EX stayed put.

Making it to the island, Xisuma flies around trying to locate his brother. It should be easy, the red armor that was similar to his own would stand out. Which it was easy, he was just standing, looking around the area. EX was most likely trying to figure out what had happened with being unbanned and what to do now. Now Xisuma had to have a talk with his brother.

Xisuma lands next to EX which startles him. “EX, we need to talk. I do not want to fight so please.”

“I’ve been ready to talk. I don’t want to fight either. I don’t even remember why we were fighting in the first place.” EX had to be honest about no longer remembering, though he wasn’t sure how his brother would react. Would he even believe him?

“What? What do you mean you don’t remember? You were the cause of the server almost being destroyed,” Xisuma exclaims, clearly annoyed at his brother.

“I don’t remember anything. That’s just it,” EX tries to explain calmly, but Xisuma’s outburst was getting to him. Of course he wouldn’t believe him, nor would he forgive him. It already hurt him, but he didn’t want to show weakness in front of Xisuma.

Xisuma could not believe what he was hearing. How could his brother just completely forget about his crimes. “I don’t understand how you can just forget everything.”

“Neither do I, but it’s happened.”

“Well, just because you can’t remember doesn’t mean you’ve changed.”

EX frowns. “Can you at least let me prove I’m changing.”

Xisuma sighs, making the window of his helmet foggy. “This changes nothing, but you’ve got a week before I can even ban you again.”

“Thank you, all I wanted to do was talk. We don’t do that anymore with me being banned.”

“Yes, well.” Xisuma pauses, it was true they didn’t talk anymore, and all he wanted to do was talk again. They were still brothers after all. He did miss him as well. No matter how annoyed he was, he still cared for his brother.

“Fine, let’s head to my base. I brought a boat so we could travel together.” Xisuma walks towards the ocean side, placing a boat in and jumping right into it, EX following.

_ Time skip _

"Just because you don't remember it doesn't mean that it didn't happen!" This felt like the millionth time Xisuma was bringing it up. It didn’t help with his memory or how he was feeling. If anything, it made EX worse. 

It had only been four days since he was unbanned as well, and he was already wishing he could go back. The void’s pain would be better than the guilt tripping his brother kept insisting on bringing up.

"Why are you blaming me? I'm not the person you think I am anymore!" He would argue back, but it seemed like he could break through Xisuma’s helmet. He was wanting to change for his brother, but he didn’t seem to trust EX still, and it hurt, majorly.

"Because you're the only one there is to blame!" They would go on and on arguing about EX, whether he changed or not, about what he didn’t even remember doing. 

EX felt done with Xisuma. He couldn’t handle it. Every time they finally stopped arguing, EX would retreat into the spare room his brother gave him and cry. In the End, he wouldn’t feel his emotions. Here, he can. He’s starting to see being banned was better than this. He’d much rather be in the void.

Maybe he should go back on his own, he is capable of doing so since he was from the End, much like his brother. He didn’t want this horrible treatment Xisuma kept giving him. He cared too much about his brother, but he didn’t seem to care much about EX.

In the end, he goes back. He left a note behind, telling Xisuma to not worry about him. That he would go back on his own accord. EX had found the End’s Nether portal easily with the Hermits labeling them all. He had to sneak out so Xisuma didn’t catch him leaving, like it really mattered. Some brother he was, making EX constantly feel like trash.

He never even had a chance to see any of the Hermits. No one visited Xisuma during the short time EX was there, which he was sure made his brother pleased.

Reaching the edge of the island he spawned on in the End, he stared down. Only Voidkind can survive in the Void. It was painful, sure, but the pain was something he was used too. Not Xisuma’s words. Here, he could be emotionless. Back there, he could try, but not mattered how hard he did he would break from thinking too much about it.

EX took a breath, and let himself lean forwards, down into the Void. The feeling of nothingness coming back. Letting himself float once more, feeling the same pain he always felt. He would call this home, but this isn’t where his family was. At least it treated him better than his family. That’s all that mattered now.

Meanwhile, Xisuma was looking for EX. All he found was a note on his brother’s door. He could feel the tears welding up in his eyes, the regret of his actions.

_ You let me stay a week here to prove myself. I tried to. You wouldn’t let me if i'm going to be honest. You have belittled me constantly for actions I don’t remember doing. I love you, you are my brother still, but I don’t feel like I should stay. The Void’s pain is more bearable than your words. So goodbye. -EX _

Xisuma knew he wouldn’t be able to help his brother now. He had messed up their relationship too much. There was no going back. All he could do was try to forgive himself and his brother, so that maybe one day they could try to reconnect. If they still had a chance that is.


	2. Yandere Architechs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Iskall and Mumbo towards Grian. Yandere High School mentioned. Slightly sexual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was peer pressured into posting this O_O
> 
> I wanted someone to shared a yandere fic with me and they wanted to read my yandere fic, so here it is lmao
> 
> Enjoy <3

Iskall and Mumbo had grown to enjoy their leader’s company, perhaps a little too much. They both had talked about it themselves sensing how they both felt for the gremlin. Mumbo felt jealous when Grian was near any other Hermits while Iskall found himself watching the boy with whatever he did. They both decided they wanted him and would share him, they were just scared they would be too late or he’d just not share their feelings.

The two were currently trying to come up with some sort of plan to claim him to make sure no one else would.

“What about asking him to meet at a certain place, maybe through Hermit Challenges, and we trap him there? We’d have him to ourselves if we do,” Mumbo suggested.

“We’ll have to prepare an area for him then. Have things he enjoys there. I certainly will love to see his expression on how much he enjoys our plan.” Iskall added on.

“It won’t be that hard to trap him honestly though, Grian doesn’t know redstone like we do.”

“That is true. How ‘bout we go find an area for him, then we can plan on how to get him there, and what to have there. I think it should be quite a ways away so the others can’t find our little secret.”

Mumbo nodded. “That would be for the best. Wouldn’t want anyone to know about it.”

The two continued to plan out their hideaway and plan for the boy they wanted to keep and protect. He was very naïve and they were worried if they didn’t do something, someone would take advantage of Grian, someone would hurt him. They had to protect him, for his sake.

Mumbo and Iskall had found the perfect area, a small plains field that was surrounded by forest and it was quite far too. They cleared the area underneath quickly so they could get to work on the red stone door and trap to get Grian in. They finished up quickly too, the thought of being able to claim their gremlin and keep him all to themselves. They made sure they would be able to leave when needed, but Grian would not be able to.

Iskall had decorated the inside of their hideaway with various things of the gremlin’s thinking he’d like it. Mumbo thought it was smart even. Their hole they had made for him was very big and included all the necessities everyone needed, but of course they went above and beyond to include things Grian would want. Mumbo and Iskall were nice enough boyfriends!

After they finished double checking that the area would hold him and that the trap would work on the boy, they set off to his mansion. They needed Grian himself in order for their plan to work. If the boy didn’t show up, then it would be all for nothing, all pain for the two and they needed to make sure he would show up.

They left a chest and a note next to his bed. They knew that would be the best place to place something for the boy to notice from Iskall watching him. He knew all of Grian’s normal routines and that he would be arriving very soon.

“We should split up, make sure he comes and make sure the trap really does work.” Iskall suggested. “I’ll wait for him here since I normal the perfect spot to hide in, you can hide in our soon to be new base.”

“I don’t like the idea of you watching him by yourself.” Mumbo spoke up.

“Well I just like watching him and I know his mansion and his route much better than you do.” The two started bickering, until Iskall looked down at his communicator to check the time. “He should be on the way, just go,” The shorter one starts to push Mumbo out, as he quickly hides in a spot close enough to see Grian’s bed and the entrance to the mansion but hidden enough for the boy not to notice.

Grian of course, came flying in very recklessly. Iskall stared at him in irritation, even though the boy wasn’t able to see him. They would have to change that about him, he was too reckless and tended to hurt himself easily. They wanted to protect him, so forcing Grian to be without his elytra would be a must when they get him down.

The red sweater boy walked over to his bed and saw the chest. He opened it and saw a note inside labeled with Hermit Challenges. Grian had almost forgotten about Mumbo’s challenge seeing as the mustached man hadn’t done anything with him for a while now. He took the note into his hand, smiling down at it.

_ Grian! Hermit Challenges time! Go to these coordinates and find a button and press it! You’ll get rewarded if you do <3 -Mumbo Jumbo and Iskall85 _

Grian giggled. So Mumbo roped Iskall into his crazy shenanigans. It was pretty entertaining for the boy. He put his elytra back on. He planned to sleep but sleeping could wait for now. His Architech buddies wanted to give him a reward for pressing a button and that would be much more fun.

He had planned on going to sleep in order to meet up with Stress faster. They were very close. He even had a slight crush on the girl, and with them both living in the jungle, Grian thought they could get closer and maybe he could work on his nerves with telling her. But that can wait for his two best friends since they hadn’t done much together this season. The boy did miss his Atchitech partners.

Grian took off heading straight to the spot that was in the note. He was very curious about what the reward could be and was excited for it. He also just liked to push their buttons. He wondered why they had to do something so far away, it wasn’t anywhere close to any place he knew of.

After a good couple of minutes, Grian could see a clearing that was surrounded by forest. He checked the coordinates once more and realized this had to be the area. He looked around, trying to find a button lying around. He wasn’t sure what to expect, it didn’t look like anything was here. The whole main area looked like it hadn’t even been touched. A button would really be hard to find in such a place.

It took some time, but sure enough, there was a gray button lying around. All he had to do was press it, and so he did. He trusted Iskall and Mumbo enough that he assumed nothing bad would happen to him, they were one of his best friends. He giggled as he pressed it, and the ground opened up. The boy yelped. He didn’t react in time and watched the ground, now above him closed. 

Thoughts were running through his brain as he soon hit water. It was chilly as he climbed out and took a look around. A lot of his belongings were sitting around, clothes, photos, gifts from others. It was slightly creepy and nerve racking.

This had to just be a prank on him. There’s no way this would happen again to him. It reminded him so much of high school, and he did not want to go back to those thoughts. He looked back up and saw, there was obsidian blocking the way. He wouldn’t be able to get out that way. Grian couldn’t really see any way out and that was starting to freak him out.

Grian noticed a chest with a sign on it which said ‘Welcome Grian, have some cookies’ with Mumbo and Iskall’s signatures below. He was already on high alert, not trusting much of this room. The place freaked him out and he wanted to leave as soon as he could. If his reward for coming here was only cookies, Grian will be extremely upset with the two, so there better be something else waiting for him.

Shivering, Grian walked closer to the chest and opened it. Cookies were the only thing inside. He sighed, he was not happy with just the cookies. They were not worth it at the moment. He reached into the chest and grabbed one, only to examine it. It looked normal enough, he couldn’t smell or see anything off or wrong with it. Just a normal chocolate chip cookie. He took a bite and decided to look around some more.

The room really was creepy, pictures of Grian all along the walls, some with his fellow Hermits, yet all the photos that had other Hermits in them were scribbled on. He couldn’t see who he was with. He could only see himself, Iskall, and Mumbo. Hearts also littered the photos, mainly around himself. He finished the cookie, trying to find a way out.

His vision began to get blurry, and he started to dizzy. He could no longer think straight. There was something in that cookie, something that shouldn’t be in it and would make him pass out. Grian couldn’t stop the nervous feeling he had, from entering this place, from eating the cookie. He could lie down however, and so he did. He passed out on the floor after a couple of minutes.

_ Time skip _

When Grian came to, he couldn’t remember what had happened before falling asleep, though he also didn’t remember falling asleep or sleeping on a bed. He vaguely remembered falling asleep on the floor but not the reason for doing so. Grian’s head was pounded, he must have hit it for this feeling.

The boy groans, sitting up on the bed and taking a look around. His vision was still blurry so the room was hard to see. It looked similar to his bedroom he built in the mansion. 

He could make out two figures standing nearby but couldn’t tell who they were. Their voices were loud and sounded as if they were bickering about something. He rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision some in order to see more clearly. They were not helping his aching head. 

Grian’s vision quickly cleared as he looked around more, with more senses. He could hear the figures’ argument more clearly.

“No, no, no, he belongs to both of us, not just you.” The shorter figure had stated. 

“Yes well, it’s a force of habit so shut up. You need to stop watching him without me. We have cameras around for a reason.” The taller figure argued. Their conversation creeped Grian out. It reminded him of high school again.

It starts to dawn on him what happened last night. Mumbo and Iskall asked him to go somewhere and press a button, he did and now he was trapped in the place by them. The cookie he ate was drugged to make him pass out. He was really reliving his high school life, except he wasn’t forced to be his best friend. 

That freaked him out even more and he quickly checked his inventory only to find it completely empty. Of course they would leave him helpless. Grian looked for his communicator only to find it was missing as well. He was fully helpless, he couldn’t rely on anyone and he’d most likely be stuck there until another Hermit noticed his disappearance. 

“Well then you can always join me if you don’t want to be left out in watching him.” Iskall continued.

“I don’t always have time. We have to keep up with the Hermits too, remember?” Mumbo argued.

“Who cares about the other Hermits, it’s just us and him now.”

“Well maybe he’d like to know what’s going on without him since he isn’t going to be joining them.”

“What about them questioning where he is? Why don’t we all just disappear and stay down here?”

Mumbo sighed. He seemed annoyed at Iskall and Grian just bit his lip staying quiet. He didn’t want his kidnappers to know he was awake. “Look, that will just draw them towards us. It’ll be like, three Hermits disappeared with no reason, no answer. That’s suspicious Iskall!”

“Please, didn’t the NHO disappear on Doc in season five? That was, what, three Hermits who disappeared? They’ll probably think it’s the same case as that.” As their conversation continues, Grian just got more scared. He wanted to be a part of the action with the Hermits, not down here stuck only learning what was happening. His team was counting on him since he was the Mother Spore of the Mycelium Resistance. Stress was counting on him for their meetings.

“Let’s just drop it and figure it out later. We need to give him attention once he’s awake.” Mumbo states as he turns around facing Grian. Grian stays quiet, the fear boiling in him. He wasn’t sure what they would do, but he knew it wouldn’t be what he wanted.

Mumbo chuckles and elbows Iskall as he turns around to face Grian. “And look at that, he’s awake.”

“Hallo, Grian. Nice to see you awake again.” Iskall states as he makes his way towards the boy. Grian just backs up, hitting the back of the bed. There wasn’t anywhere he could, they already had him trapped.

“Hey,” Mumbo chuckled, following Iskall but going on the other side of the bed. It was a fairly decent sized bed, three people could fit onto it and Grian assumed that was the reason for the size. “You’re beautiful when you sleep, I don’t why I haven’t noticed that before now.”

“This is a prank right? I’m not enjoying-” Grian started but was interrupted as the two climbed onto the bed.

“Oh relax Grian,” Iskall said as he reached and ran his hand through Grian’s hair, which he flinched away from. “You’re safe with us. We love you very much even.”

Mumbo just smiled and pulled the blonde into a hug as Grian tried to push him off. Iskall grabbed his hands and leaned in. Grian was now in between the two, Mumbo in front and Iskall in the back.

“Gu-guys please,” Grian pleaded. “I don’t like-” He gasped as he felt Iskall against his neck.

Mumbo, seeing the boy was distracted, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Iskall littered kisses on his neck. Grian couldn’t fight both of them like this, he struggled in their grip already. 

The mustached man pulled away and cupped Grian’s cheek as he just whimpered, trying to keep his gaze away. The look on him was absolutely breathtaking for Mumbo. They couldn't normally get their gremlin to listen or be quiet, so it was quite fun for them.

Grian soon found himself in front of Iskall with Mumbo behind him. The mustached man was now holding his arms while he lined his neck with kisses. Iskall reached his hands out to cup Grian's cheeks as he kissed the boy.

Grian kept trying to fight to get out of their grip but the two were strong together and it didn't help when they distracted him either. He couldn't think straight at all, just thoughts from high school popping inside his head.

The figure in front of him started morphing into a familiar shadow that he never wanted to see again. The shadow had what looked like rabbit ears and red eyes were the only color he could see on the black figure. It freaked him out and he tried squirming away once more but the figure ran a hand through the boy’s hair, a gesture that made him lean into the hand as it was gentle and felt good. He had always enjoyed his hair getting messed with, but no one should have known that. He never shared this fact. 

He could no longer see straight, blacking out in hopes it would be over so he’d be able to have some peace, if he was allowed to that is. Knowing who had him, the rabbit wouldn’t leave their best friend for too long. But also knowing the rabbit, he’d be tied up until he wanted to mess with him more.

Grian could feel a hand rubbing his head and another one on his back, it felt like they were massaging him, a very nice contrast to his aching back from working so hard. He kept quiet and still as he didn’t want to show he was enjoying the hands currently on him.

While he couldn’t see, his other senses were still sharp. He could hear two voices instead of one, he couldn’t remember two people here so who was the second?

“He’s behaving so well, I’m surprised. He doesn’t normally sit still.” A swedish accent stood out to him. Right, the rabbit was long gone and it was his two best friends, his Architech buddies who were treating him this way. 

“I know, we should have honestly done this a long time ago. He’s just beautiful like this.” Mumbo’s voice gave Grian a chill. He couldn’t tell who was in front or behind him, nor who’s hand was which. He just knew they were both rubbing him all over.

It felt as if they kept switching, with Mumbo kissing Grian's mouth before going to kiss his neck and Iskall swapping to replace the mustached man wherever he wasn't. He could tell who was kissing where as one had a mustache and the other had a bread, both being easily recognizable. 

"I want to know how he tastes, not just his lips." Mumbo broke the silence, sending shivers down Grian's back. He couldn't mean- 

Before he could finish that thought, Mumbo was on him already. Another kiss, this time with his tongue out, asking to enter the boy's mouth. Grian refused him, but felt a hand pull on his hair, making him grasp and the mustached man entered freely exploring it's new surroundings. 

He could hear a hum coming from Mumbo in satisfaction in making Grian comply. Tears welded up in his eyes as he wasn't enjoying any of this. He kept fighting, but was weak against the two. He tried to deny them, but would only get hurt.

Mumbo broke away for air, most likely only for himself as Grian could feel Iskall moving towards him again. "Mmm, he does taste good, Iskall. You need to try him."

Grian soon felt Iskall on him, kissing him as he licked for entry too. Once again the boy tries to deny him but only opens his mouth as he feels another tug on his hair.

It continued like that for however long. Grian couldn't keep track of time with his blacked out vision as he continued trying to ignore who it was torturing him.

"Well, he's teachable. I think Grian understands who he belongs to." Mumbo speaks up. Grian could feel the pressure on the bed lessen as the mustached man got off. 

"Yes, that was quite enjoyable, wasn't it, Grian?" Iskall asks, rubbing the boy's hair again making him lean toward Iskall. "See that, it was."

"N-no mo-" Grian was cut off when the hand tightened its grip on his hair. They wouldn't listen to him, unless it was what they wanted to hear from him. They would just assume he's fine.

Iskall slowly got off the bed soon, but forced Grian to lie down. "I believe it's about the time you normally sleep, sweetie." Iskall spoke. "We'll go back to work, maybe have some more things waiting for you too." 

Grian's vision started to come back as he expected it to be over for now. They wanted him to sleep, while he wanted freedom, to run from this place. He laid on his side and hugged the pillow next to him.

"Ohh, maybe one of us should stay and cuddle him. He obviously wants to, just look at him." Mumbo interrupted Grian's thoughts once more. "I want to. Plus it's like you said, you know him more than I do. You should prove it." 

"But I want to cuddle him as well Mumbo!" Iskall argued, raising his voice and making Grian flinch. The two didn't even notice. 

"You can cuddle him next time! Just find more of his things that we allow here, ok?"

"Urgh, fine. Only for him though. I'll be the one to make him happy with having his stuff once more."

"And I'll make sure he's happy being cuddled, now bye!" Mumbo teased.

Iskall just glared at Mumbo and ran up a flight of stairs. Grian didn't even see where he was headed, he could have used him for a way out.

Mumbo jumps back into the bed with Grian, except now he's behind him and just holding him in place by cuddling.

Grian wanted to push him off but was scared that Mumbo would be upset and hurt him. So he just stayed still, trying to sleep. 

He was scared, feeling like his child side once more, trapped in a hellhole with people who were obsessive and possessive. Sure, the rabbit didn't care about him personally, he only cared about his best friend whom he had been pretending to be for his sake. But still, it felt almost like the same thing. 

_ Time Skip _

Grian was awake once more, expecting his captors to arrive shortly, if they weren't arguing about who got him first that is. The boy lost track of time easily as there was no way for him to know. He couldn't see the sky, there were no clocks anywhere, and they refused to talk about such nonsense as they would call it. He didn't need to know stuff like they would tell him.

What they told him instead was what was happening with the HEP and the Mycelium Resistance, what was happening with his friends, the jungle, anything Grian would ask about that they felt fine too talk about. 

They had moved a lot of stuff of his into his new dungeony home as he wanted to call it. It was no home, but they insisted on calling it one. He had his parrot and his cat there. They were his main support left. They even left him a jukebox with all the Hermits' songs, despite them wanting to throw out any that weren't his own or theirs.

He wasn't allowed tools or anything that would make tools, not even just a crafting table. He couldn't even farm for his own food, they just had to feed him themselves.

Overall, Grian would say he was miserable. With the curse of seeing Sam every time they wanted attention, with their treatment, just with everything really.

He cried himself to sleep most times when they asked him to sleep. They hadn't drugged him anymore, and they hadn't gone past just kissing him. Maybe they nibbled him every now and again, but never to the point of bruising. They thought he was too pure, too good to have scars, too innocent to get hurt for real.

Grian mainly sat hugging his pillow, cat, or parrot when they were gone. He cried as he wanted out. In the beginning, he looked for an exit but couldn't find one. He even attempted to watch them leave, but couldn't understand their redstone knowledge in their traps for him. 

Grian knew he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon unless he would end himself, but even they had messed up his attempts. They didn't allow anything that would be a possible threat for him. His cat wouldn't even attack him if he asked her to, same with the bird.

He was desperate, bit couldn't do anything to leave. He brought up the idea of ending himself too the two, but they shut him up quickly about that. It wasn't Grian's time yet, they repeated. They wouldn't be able to bear life without him.

They forced Grian to eat and take care of himself, but he did everything to the bare minimum. They were content he did what they wanted so that would be fine at least. 

Grian could always hear the two shouting as they showed up. He couldn't catch them leave nor could he catch them enter. They entered and left almost magically, but he assumed that's because he didn't understand redstone at all. 

They were on their way to start another round on him. He hated this life. They wouldn't be able to distract him from Sam, they would only bring the rabbit out more. There was nothing more he could do either.

Grian had given up on his life.


	3. Yandere Bdoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Bdoc which includes poison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read at your own risk. I get descriptive with the poison talk. And there's a bit of talk on vomit because of it.
> 
> Yes, i did actual research on this fic. I wanted to be accurate on a lot of things here so hush >_<
> 
> This is literally my longest piece and it scares me.

It was Valentine's Day on the server and the Hermits were all planning a big celebration. Bdubs was just gathering some things he’d need before heading to their big party. 

He had a crush on Doc who he had assumed had a crush on Ren. He was not happy with assuming, but the way the two acted was enough proof. Maybe it was Ren who had a crush on Doc; either way, that was not allowed

Bdubs had researched poison for days. He doesn’t know why but it had always fascinated him, how lethal it could be versus how harmless it can become. His favorite would have to be arsenic. It could destroy one’s digestive system and kill them if given enough. It could kill if untreated, and the side effects are easily given for other reasons. Drowsiness, for example, could be explained for most of the Hermits who didn’t have a sleep schedule like Bdubs did.

Of course there are worse symptoms that couldn’t be explained easily, like seizures or hair loss. But the hair loss one was less common and no one would notice it because people would be running to the bathroom vomiting or needing to go. Arsenic is truly dangerous without any proper care, and Bdubs made sure he had the cure for it.

And he thought that it was an excellent idea to add some to their tea. There are many Hermits who add things into the drinks in order to spike it and hope others get drunk, so it would be seen as normal.

Now Bdubs wasn’t stupid with this idea either. Doc would be drinking it and so would he, which is why he researched and figured out the recipe for an antidote to fight against the arsenic. He didn’t plan on killing the only person who mattered to him and definitely not himself.

Now he was certain that there would be multiple types of tea, and he knew Doc fairly well. He knew his taste for tea. He would add the antidote to their food, the deserts to be exact. He had helped cook the deserts and had planned a special marble cake for Doc, well the other Hermits would also eat it probably but he didn’t care. That’s where he had planted the antidote, and now all he had to do was plant the arsenic.

_Time Skip_

Bdubs had arrived at the building where their party was being held. Scar and Grian had built the place. It was a simple yet detailed, modern build which could house all the Hermits and their partying shenanigans they would get into. 

Entering, his eyes immediately scanned for Doc. He wanted to find the taller man and stick by his side. But upon finding him, he also found Ren who was hanging on to the Creeper hybrid like he was already drunk. An easy target to get rid of, he’ll most likely eat or drink anything he’s given. So Bdubs would just have to make sure Ren would drink the tea but not eat the cake. 

Heading to the food cart, he spotted a light brown liquid, an Earl Grey Tea which most Hermits enjoyed. Bdubs decided to use that as his source for the arsenic. He pulled out the vial with the liquid arsenic inside. It was a clear liquid, no one would suspect anything different about it. Bdubs tested it many times, many different drinks. They never tasted nor looked different from what they normally did.

“Bubbles!” A voice spoke out, startling Bdubs. “Hello, hello! So glad you made it here.” Keralis giggled as he jumped to hug the shorter one. “Lookie, lookie at you over here, being all prettied up!”

“Uh-uh, hello, Keralis. I didn’t really do much.” Bdubs laughed. The energetic one could always bring laughter to people, even Bdubs.

“Ahh, well you always look so pretty!” He replied, grabbing a cup and filling it with the earl grey tea.

Bdubs could care less for his so-called friend. Keralis was just another easy target who he could trick easily, except he already had the tea so there was no point in needing to. He’d be out of the way shortly. Thirty minutes and the symptoms showed, then it would be too late to save him.

“Uhh, yeah, thanks I guess” Bdubs chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

Keralis beamed at him. “Yes yes! Now, you wanna hang out with me here?” He tilted his head at Bdubs, still smiling from ear to ear.

“Maybe for a bit, I’m hoping to talk to Doc too. Of course, if he isn’t still occupied with Ren.” Bdubs answered, frowning at the mention of a certain dog hybrid and glanced their way. Ren was still hanging onto Doc who seemed like he was annoyed at the shorter one.

“I see. Hmm, maybe we all can hang out then! Though I wanna see you in private later.” Keralis giggled again.

“You’re seeing me now, aren’t ya? What is it?”

“Ahh, well, you see, it’s a private thing, Bubbles. Only for your ears and your ears alone.” He replied, picking up his drink. “You want some tea? It’s tasty!”

Bdubs watched as Keralis took a few sips from his cup. It was only a matter of time for Keralis before the poison kicked in. He smiled at that fact.

“Maybe in a bit, but can you at least tell me what it’s about? Or is that private too?”

“Well,” Keralis dragged the word out, thinking. “You know what Bubbles, I’ll just say it’s about you and me and us alone.”

Bdubs watched as Ren started heading their way, hopefully for a drink of some tea. “I see The Goat is by himself now, you wanted to talk to him, Bubbles?”

“Oh yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?” Bdubs laughed, nervously. “Yeah, yeah. I’m going.” He makes his way towards Doc who just seems grumpy. He wonders if Ren was the only one seriously drunk already and who hung onto Doc. He couldn’t allow anymore people doing that to the taller one.

“Hey Doc!” He started, getting the Creeper Hybrid’s attention. “How’s it going?”

“Ahm, hey, BdoubleO. Please tell me you’re not drunk already.” He answered.

“Nope, I’m not! I’m just getting here. Was Ren really bothering you that much?” Bdubs laughed. Maybe it was a good thing to remove Ren from being able to hang around the taller one.

“If you wanna put it that way, I guess so. He’s more tolerable in a non-drunken state. It’s not that I hate him being drunk, it’s more of him letting himself be a drunken fool and embarrassing himself without knowing it until someone tells him what happened after you wake up out of that state….” Doc ranted on. 

Bdubs couldn’t focus on what he was saying. He knew the German’s voice was calming yet filled with irritation. He looked towards the table to see that Ren was indeed drinking some of the tea which had the poison in it. Great, that was just perfect. Now hopefully he wouldn’t eat the cake Bdubs had made.

He kept pretending to listen to Doc by looking over and nodding or making a sound when it felt like he should have.

Doc’s voice was soothing, yet Bdubs should really start paying more attention to what he was ranting on about. 

“...And the reason for doing it is so stupid. Because he has a crush on someone but they don’t know and he even refuses to tell me who it is. Even Keralis had told me about his crush and who they are.” Was what he heard. 

Bdubs knew for a fact Ren had a crush on Doc, but he wouldn’t admit that whatsoever. Doc was his, not Ren’s. “Really, do you have any idea who it is that Ren may like?”

“I have a few ideas actually. Grian perhaps? They’re sorta neighbors and they’ve done a few things together. They were a team together too, along with myself and some others.” He continued, listing off the Hermits who were on the Mycelium Resistance side, except for himself. Bdubs could remember who he fought against, and how painful it was to fight against Doc.

“Maybe False? They both have done that competition thing, along with Grian too. If not, then I don’t have a clue”

Bdubs nodded. “Yeah, maybe. I don’t know. What about Keralis? Who is he crushing on if you know.” He teased. He mainly just wanted the conversion to keep going, he didn’t truthfully care who had a crush on who, besides Doc of course. He wanted the taller male to himself, him having a crush would just add a challenge onto the whole thing.

“I’m not telling you! You don’t know how to keep your mouth closed.”

“What?! Yes I do!” His pride hurt on that comment. He kept his own mouth shut about his own crush on Doc and his plans for poisoning whoever was stupid enough to drink the tea but not eat his cake. He even was keeping Ren’s crush a secret.

“Bdubs, I’m not stupid. You’ll either tease or embarrass poor Keralis and I’m gonna be the good guy and prevent you from doing that. He may also get mad at me if I tell his secret crush.”

“Well fine! What about you? Do you have a crush on anyone?” Bdubs questioned. He couldn’t get any answers out of Doc, he knew that much. He just wanted to know his reaction.

Doc looked startled at the sudden question. “Ahm, why should I tell you that? Would you tell me who you have a crush on if I were to tell you mine?” He shot back.

“Touche, Doc. Touche. But maybe. I dunno, depends on who you like I guess.”

“And what does that mean?”

“Simple, what if we like the same person? It’ll just become a competition to see who wins their crush over first.”

“Mmm, I see. Well I doubt you would feel the same way as I do for them.”

“Yeah, well maybe you wouldn’t like my crush like I do either!” Bdubs yells, his anger getting the best of him. He hated getting mad of Doc, but his pride was hurt. He wouldn’t trust Bdubs enough to say his crush, which was smart anyway. A lot of Hermits were gonna die tonight anyway, and it would be best that no crushes get in their way. They were meant for each other of course.

“Heya Bubs, Doccy” A voice interrupted his thoughts, making Bubs jump and look over. Ren had made his way over with two cups of tea, one which seemed to have been half full, and a full one. “Doccy, I got ya’ some tea. It tashes real’ good! I alrea’ had some.”

Doc let out a sigh, clearly annoyed. “Bdubs, do you know if the tea is tainted already with alcohol?” He questioned.

“Mmm, not that I know of, but I haven’t had any and I'm still sober!” “Bdubs replied, being honest. He knew it was tainted, but not whether it included alcohol. It only included poison from his knowledge, especially since he was the one to add it in.

“I’ll try a bit but if I feel anything, and I mean anything, I’m not drinking anymore Ren.” Doc said as he took the cup from Ren and examined it. Arsenic was clear, the tea was a light brown. Bdubs didn’t know tea that well, but knew nothing would look out of place at the most. Ren giggled at Doc as the dog hybrid leaned on the taller one. Bdubs just smiled, trying to hide his annoyance.

As Doc took a sip from it, Bdubs realized he would have to make the taller one eat some of the cake he had made now. If the creeper hybrid didn’t, he would die because of Bdubs’ arsenic, he would not want to live without Doc.

“Did you bring in anything for the party?” Bdubs questioned. It would be a good start to mention how he made a cake for the party and to distract himself from wanting to murder Ren right in front of his crush.

Doc looks down at the shorter one. “Ahm, not really anything I made. I’m not much of a cook. I brought some of the snacks though.”

“Oh really? Well I’ll have to try some then.” Bdubs replied.

“I brought some tashey alcohol!” Ren slurred. “Ish from Af’ca.” The dog hybrid jumped onto Doc again. 

“Oh really?”

“Yessers!”

“Mmm, I see. How about you Bdubs?” Doc questioned, turning his attention towards the shorter male as he tries to keep himself standing up with Ren climbing him.

“Oh, well I decided I wanted to try out a recipe and so, I made a marble cake. You should try some! I think you’d like it.” Bdubs answered.

“Oh? That sounds good.”

“It is! At least, I think so. I’ve made it a few times trying to make it just right so, yeah.”

“Marble cake isn’t that hard to make.”

“It is, I made it from scratch!”

“Alright, then I can agree with that.” Doc said, taking a bigger sip of his tea. Bdubs had to get him a slice of cake before the symptoms kicked in.

"How about I get some cake for us then? Since you seem interested in my baking." Bdubs started. He needed to hurry, but he also had to stall time with Doc still having some tea. Maybe he can grab a water bottle while he's at it, that surely can't be tainted with alcohol without anyone knowing.

"Yeah, I suppose it sounded good enough to try." Doc chuckled, teasing Bdubs.

"Oooo, bing a slice to me too! Ish shounds good too. Whas mabel?" Ren questions.

Doc sighs. "It's marble, and it's a type of cake that typically has two flavors swirled inside it, normally being chocolate and vanilla. It also originates from Germany."

"You know what ish swilerly?"

"What?"

"You're beatiful, beauful, be-" The dog hybrid continues trying to pronounce the word, messing up every time.

"Beautiful?" Bdubs interrupts. "Because I can agree that he certainly is," he adds on barely loud enough for anyone to catch it.

Ren's ears perked up. "Oh, mamas, yesh!" He exclaims, laying himself in Doc's arms. "Oh, Doccy! Hold me!" Doc has to quickly catch the hybrid before he falls. "You have a beautiful fashe that is swilerling around and round and aren. Wait, thash my name.

Bdubs just balls his hands into a fist in annoyance, trying not to show how unhappy he was.

He takes a breath trying to calm himself down before speaking. "I'll just go get some slices for us then." He says, walking back towards the food cart.

Keralis was still there, eyeing the selection of food. He had a plate with practically one or a bit of everything and was stacked pretty tall. Different slices of cake and some cookies, pie slices and brownies were all stacked.

Bdubs had noticed the food didn't look stable within it's tower and that it could topple at any given moment. Also, that Keralis was currently looking at his marble cake which was meant for Doc.

"Hey, Keralis!" The Swede looked over his shoulder hearing the shorter one. His eyes lit up.

"Bubbles! You're back!" He exclaims.

"Yep, I offered to get Doc something, so I am. Hey, your plate may tople if you're not careful, may wanna go sit down before getting anything more.” He started. Best not to bring anymore attention to the cake he had made.

Keralis looked at his plate seeing what Bdubs meant. “Whoopsie daisy! You’re absolutely right! I need to set this down and eat some, always room for seconds if you know what I mean.” He giggles as he walks away to find a table to sit at. 

Bdubs quickly grabbed three plates and cut the marble cake for three. Placing a slice on each plate and trying to balance two on one hand, he looked around for a few water bottles. Locating what looked to be cooler under Iskall in the corner of the food cart, he walked towards the Swede hoping they would have some water bottles inside.

Walking closer, Bdubs could see that Iskall was in fact, sitting on a cooler while on their phone. “Hey, Iskall.” Bdubs speaks up.

The Swede looks up from their phone and notices him. “Oh hallo, Bdubs. Whatcha need?” He questions.

“Ahh, well I was looking for something else to drink since I don’t exactly trust what’s on the table. Ya know, Ren’s already very, very drunk. I haven’t seen much of anyone else, so I don’t about them, but I’m sure me and Doc have the same mind set of not trusting the drinks, ya know?” Bdubs answers.

“Ahh, I get it. Yeah, that’s honestly why I brought my own drinks. Mainly only water though, since that’s healthy and will help the drunken idiots get somewhat better.” Iskall says as they stand up and open up the cooler.

“Oh thank goodness! May I have two then please? Or three, probably should include Ren.” Bdubs laughs.

Iskall eyes the taller one’s hands seeing that he’s struggling with three plates. “Ahh, how ‘bout I help you take the bottles to them, ok? Don’t want you dropping any food, now do we?”

While he wanted to protest, he couldn’t. Bdubs was struggling to balance three plates, and the addition of three water bottles would add on to the challenge, but his chances of making it back to Ren and Doc with the food intact was slim. 

He sighs. “Yeah, ok. That sounds better than having to get a whole other slice after I drop it. Especially after saying I was getting a slice for them both. I mean, I don’t even need….” Bdubs starts to rant, until Iskall grabs three water bottles out of the cooler and walks closer to him.

“Come on now, Bdubs. Let’s not keep them waiting, alright? Lead the way.”

The taller one nods and turns around, locating Ren and Doc again immediately. He heads their way, with Iskall tailing him. The two had moved to a table next to Keralis. Xisuma was sitting next to the Swede who looked like he was ranting, leaning on the Admin as he ate and ranted at the same time.

The two quickly made their way to the table and settled the plates and water bottles down as Iskall quickly hurried off to grab their cooler again so they could continue to watch it. “Mind if I join you guys? I got water and am trying to stay away from anyone who may have spiked the drinks.” Iskall started.

Doc just nodded as Bdubs settled himself next to the creeper hybrid. Ren was just laying on the table doing who knows what. “The more the maryum!” He replies.

“You won’t exactly be safe from a drunken idiot though.” Doc speaks up. 

Iskall laughs. “Yeah, I can see that!”

“Ren, get your furry butt off the table so you don’t wack the cakes with your tail! I don’t think anybody here wants fur in their cake also.” Bdubs yells out, getting Ren’s attention.

“But I wanna lay down, my achy ish shomah.” He complained, grabbing Bdubs attention. The dog hybrid must have had some tea before coming back to Doc. The symptoms were kicking in for him. That meant, Keralis should be feeling them too. 

Doc might start feeling them shortly if he doesn’t eat, so Bdubs needs him to eat the cake now. “Well, how ‘bout you lay on the bench? That way you can still be lying but you won’t get any fur in our cakes.”

“Drink water also, ok?” Doc asks, he helps Ren off the table and onto the bench. The hybrid immediately puts his head on the creeper hybrid’s lap and Doc rests his hand on Ren’s head. “No cake either for you, that could upset your stomach further.”

Bdubs smiled. “Well, Iskall can have his piece. I can always make more later so Ren can try it. Especially not in a drunken state.” He laughed, pushing one of the plates towards the Swede. 

Iskall took it and stared at it. “You made this?”

“Yep! By myself even.”

“Well it looks great, Bdubs!”

“Mmm, I agree. It looks very good actually. Didn’t think you could cook.” Doc added on, teasing him.

“Hey! I can so cook! Try it for yourself!” Bdubs argued. 

Doc just chuckled, before taking a bite out of his slice. His face relaxed as he closed his eyes and made a sound. “Mmm, it is good.”

Iskall laughed at the two. “I said nothing about your cooking, I trust you can cook, alright.” They said, taking a bite before making the same face as Doc.

Bdubs succeeded in making his cake taste good, according to his crush and someone he didn’t fully care much about. But he would trust that Iskall didn’t want to date Doc, he thinks the Swede may already be dating, actually.

“Dude! This is good!” Iskall complimented. Bdubs was beaming at the two, his ego getting bigger as they continued to eat their slices and make comments on it.

Bdubs started eating his slice as well, laughing at the two. But a whining sound alerted the trio. Ren had buried his head into Doc’s lab coat looking like he was trying to hide from something.

“Ren? What’s wrong?” Doc questioned. The dog hybrid looked towards him. Ren looked pale and was drooling.

“M-my head, m-my stommy, m-my body! It all hurs.” He complained and let out more whines. It wouldn’t be long before he would be vomiting, that was the next step. Then he’d be dead. “I’ve have never been in shoo mush pain before. Jush everyting hurts.” His speech was still slurred, but he sounded a lot more sober. The pain and saliva may have caused him to still be slurring.

Bdubs looked over towards where Xisuma and Keralis were, only to see the Admin by himself. The Swede may have ran off to the bathroom then to take care of business brought to him by the tea. He had also noticed the Admin seemed to have some tea as well. It’s a shame, he didn’t have any cake either. Wonder when he’ll be feeling the symptoms too.

“Ren?” Doc spoke up, bringing Bdubs out of his thoughts and making him look back at the two hybrids. “Ren, how else do you feel?” He must have been trying to diagnose what was wrong with the dog who was lying on him.

“Uhhh, shere’s a tingleling feel in my sands. My fingersh I mean, I think.” Ren holds up his hands and flexes his fingers. “I donnu, jush, pain and tingles.”

Doc nodded, still looking down at him.

“Can you tell what’s wrong?” Bdubs questioned. Best to play dumb, if he tries saying anything he could alert the others that he cause this, that he planned on killing Hermits.

Doc shook his head in reply. “It’s not anything I know of. Maybe Stress will know? Iskall?”

“I don’t know. She might. I could find her for you real quick.” They replied, getting and quickly walking off. Bdubs knew she wouldn’t know what was wrong. If anyone would know, it might be Cub. It would be best for him to be the last one they asked.

Doc touched his hand to Ren’s forehead, feeling the dog hybrid’s temperature. He sighed as Ren whined more and leaned into Doc’s touch. “He’s burning up.”

“That’s bad. We have a cooler with water, we could use that to try to cool him down?” Bdubs suggested. “Our water bottles may be a little warm by now.”

“Grab one for me.” Doc commanded. Bdubs quickly does so, not wanting to upset him. Pulling out a water bottle from Iskall’s cooler, he handed it to Doc. 

Doc held it onto Ren’s forehead, who flinched away from the coldness. “Ren, you need to stay still. It’s to help you.”

“But itsh cold Doccy,” he whined.

“It’ll be alright, Stress should be here any moment. Bdubs, do you think you can grab some paper towels? That should help with the coldness.” Doc questioned.

“Uh, yeah! Sure. I’ll go grab some.” He replies, getting up. Bdubs walked back towards the food cart, looking for paper towels. Locating a roll, he quickly grabbed it and headed back for their table. Seeing Iskall and Stress running towards it as well, he hurried back. Bdubs still had to act as if he cared for Ren, despite knowing he was going to very soon.

He gave the paper towels to Doc who quickly pulled the water bottle inside a wad of towels and laid it back onto Ren who leaned into the touch.

Stress hurried to Ren’s side with her med kit in tow. “Right, Ren, can you still hear me?” She questioned.

Ren looked up facing her. “Mmm, yeah, I can.” He replied.  
“I’m gonna ask you to sit up, can you do that for me. Feel free to lean on Doc, okay?” She asks him, as he slowly sits up and leans on Doc who allows it. Bdubs moves his hand into his pockets, trying not to show how annoyed he was with their closeness. He just wanted the dog hybrid to die already.

Ren’s breathing was slow as he looked exhausted. Stress took his arm into her hand and looked for his pulse. “Your pulse is slow, your breathing is too. You have a fever, you look terribly tired, slurred speech and drooling. Ren, how much alcohol have you had and how quickly have you had them?”

“Uhh, I don’t ‘memer at shish poin’. I done tink I’ve had mush, like one bottle?”

“How much was that one bottle?”

“Ish a normal sise bottle? I thinsh?”

“Ren, love, you might have alcohol poisoning, okay?” She states, slowly. “I might be wrong, but I hope it’s nothing worse than that.”

“What do I do, Stressy?” Ren questions.

She smiles at him. “You do nothing but rest, Doc and Bdubs can watch you, right?” She turns towards the. “You both can take care of him as he needs a caretaker at the moment.”

Doc nods as Bdubs internally groans. He just wanted Ren to die already. He knew it wasn’t what she said, because it was worse than alcohol poisoning. Anyone could prevent that type of poisoning just by taking all alcohol away, but no one couldn’t stop arsenic poisoning once it was in one’s system. Ren would be dead, but it just was taking way too long for Bdubs’ liking.

“Mhm, we can do that.” Bdubs responded, as to not be suspicious.

Doc chuckled. “You can be my errand boy if I need anything while I watch him.”

“What?! That’s not what I am. Doc! We should be a team!”

“And you are Bdubs.” Stress added on, annoyed. “He’s right, someone needs to stay with Ren while someone else gets things or people even. Whatever is needed.”

Bdubs calms down. Stress always knows how to calm someone down, from anger or even as an anxious mess. “Yeah, okay. Sorry, I help you with that Doc. I’d rather not be just an errand boy, but I’ll do what’s needed.”

“You’re not just an errand boy,” Doc responds. “You’ll be the one running to get Stress if we need her again. Plus, you’re more of a friend to us than some stupid errand boy.” Bdubs just hears his heart crack at Doc calling him just a friend. He knew it could be just because he was referring to himself and Ren, but it hurt either way.

“Right, just tell me what to do then!” He exclaimed, trying to remain happy instead of heartbroken, or annoyed. He wasn’t sure what he felt anymore, he just wished people would start dying around him soon.

After a couple minutes, Stress had left and came back with a bucket for Ren. She said it would be bad to move him if he were to puke so they left him leaning on Doc. Bdubs ran around trying to get whatever Doc had asked for as the creeper kept the dog distracted. 

Ren’s speech was still slurred and at some points you couldn’t understand him, but he still was doing fine. That was, until Bdubs came back with more tea, requested by Stress who wanted some to drink. 

As he set the cup down next to stress, who was just chatting to Iskall, Ren’s body started to spasm out. Stress quickly got to her feet and by his side as Doc made sure he wouldn’t hit himself.

“Bdubs, get Keralis! Or Joe, they know how to help with seizures.” She shouted at him. Bdubs rushed off to Xisuma’s table next to their own, who Grian was currently sitting with.

“Xisuma!” He yelled out, grabbing the Admin’s attention. “Where is Keralis? I remember seeing him last with you. We’re in need of him, or Joe.” 

The taller one looked shocked and very confused. “Ahh, he had gone to the bathroom and hasn’t come back out yet from the looks of it. Why? What’s happening?” 

“Ren just had a seizure and Stress said they knew something of seizures.” Bdubs answered quickly.

Xisuma nodded as Grian looked like he cringed. “Geez, I've had seizures before. They’re not very fun.”

“Well do you know how to deal with them?” Bdubs questioned.

“Pfft, yeah. On the side of having one. You just do nothing and let your body get out of control. Oh, and hope someone’s around to help you through it.” Grian replied.

“Uh, I don’t think that’s helpful.” Bdubs chuckled nervously.

The Admin turns toward the shorter boy. “What about things that cause you to have seizures?”

“Random things cause it if I’m gonna be honest. Like, flashes lights a big thing for me. Along with, if I’m left alone to deal with my memories.” Xisuma puts a hand on the shorter Brit, stopping him from continuing as he looks back up. “Sometimes, I just don’t know why they happened.” He added on quieter.

“You're fine Grian.” Xisuma states, looking back towards Bdubs. “He might be out shortly. If not, then I’m not sure where Joe would be. You may want to quickly find him.”

Bdubs nodded and walked off. He hadn’t really planned on looking for Joe and hoped he could get away with not finding the poet. It would just ruin Ren’s moment of dying, which he was missing for his sake even. It was more for Doc’s sake anyway, so Bdubs could get away with killing people and the creeper hybrid wouldn’t expect anything from him.

He continued on. He still didn’t know the layout of the place and didn’t fully care. Sure, he could get lost and end up finding their table instead of Joe, but that may hurt his chances with Doc being disappointed at him.

The building had quite a lot of rooms Bdubs realized. Even a few bedrooms for those who got too drunk to fly or walk home. He could see a few Hermits passed out already, reasons he didn’t know but hoped that they could have had some of the tea. It would show there’s enough in it to kill someone.

He could spot Cleo and False together, passed out in a bed. He couldn’t tell if they were breathing however. Zedaph, Impulse, and Tango were still up, messing around and doing whatever they do. Bdubs smiled, his Boomer partners were still alive. 

Etho was up as well, running around with what looked like gray glass panes and ender pearls. Bdubs could tell he was up to no good like normally. He spotted Wels and Jevin sitting together just chatting with what looked to be a passed out xB and Beef. The two didn’t seem to suspect anything wrong with them.

Jevin looked up noticing Bdubs. “Hey Bdubs, what’s up?” He questioned. Bdubs turned facing them.

“Oh, hey dude! Just looking for Keralis or Joe since Stress told me to.” Bdubs replied. He didn’t mind getting distracted, he’d get an earful if Stress or Doc found out, but he did want time to pass for Ren to do the same. Maybe even Xisuma and Stress could start feeling symptoms by the time he got back.

“Joe? I think I saw him looking for Cleo.” Jevin states, looking at Wels. You remember seeing him or Keralis?”

“Hmm, I believe I last saw Keralis in a bathroom while I don’t know about Joe.” He answers. “Why, is something wrong?”

“Oh, nothing too serious. I’m sure if Stress thought if it were much more serious then she should’ve sent herself instead.” Bdubs laughed. It wasn’t serious to him of course. Only the people who still cared for Ren, and they won’t have to long with him now.

“That is true.” Jevin commented. 

“Yeah, maybe look in the bathroom over there.” Wels pointed towards a door. “I think that’s the one I saw him running into.” He chuckles.

Bdubs nodded. “Alright! Will do. Thanks guys!” He said, as he made his way towards the bathroom they were talking about.

Immediately upon entering the bathroom, he could hear coughing and hacking from one of the stalls. Walking a little further, he could see two stalls taken. One which still opened, revealing Keralis who seemed passed out. The poison must have gotten to him as he was throwing up. The other stall held someone in what was a clean black suit. Mumbo was the one currently getting sick from the poison, Bdubs assumed. He quickly backed out before the mustached man could notice him.

He hurried back into the room where Jevin and Wels were and walked back towards them. “Someone doesn’t sound too good in there right now.” Bdubs spoke out.

Wels tilted his head. “Oh? Who is it? Keralis?” He questioned.

“I heard what sounded like Mumbo. Maybe Keralis too. I guess it’s kind of too jumbled up with people getting sick so I don’t really know.” Bdubs replied.

Jevin nods. “I get that. Both xB and Beef here said they weren’t doing too well and planned on taking a nap to see if that would make them better.”

“I see, I see. Well, I’m gonna go look for Joe, I guess. Not that I don’t want to stay and chat, but I’m afraid if I don’t find him, Stress will have my head.” He laughs, nervously.

Jevin and Wels join in on his laughter. “Yeah, you better get going then.” Jevin responded. Wels nodded and Bdubs was off once more, exploring the building. He hoped to find the Hermits who remain still unknowingly.

Bdubs found a lounge looking room, which TFC was in, sitting on a couch and reading whatever book he had. There was a stack of books next to him, so he didn’t look like he was paying attention at all. He was just reading.

Looking around the lounge, there was another hallway which he saw a lying Hypno at one of the downs with an arm up. Looked like he was trying to get into the room but couldn’t make it in time. That’s kind of sad, Bdubs thought. But that did mean only a few Hermits would be able to bother him and Doc being together. Hypno was one who couldn’t, just like multiple more that he had found.

Bdubs walked down the hall where the body laid, only ignoring it as he stepped over it. He found another bedroom area, this time with Cub passed out, half on the bed and half off, with a cup knocked over. Light brown liquid stained the floor and his beard. Good, no one else knew about poison as much as he did. He didn’t suspect anything despite drinking arsenic too. So that was great for Bdubs.

He giggled, he was enjoying himself. Bdubs’ thoughts getting to him. He felt like he could even get away with killing someone. Too bad he wasn’t carrying a weapon. He didn’t want the hassle of dragging one around and thought the poison would be more than enough. And as it looks like, he was right.

Bdubs still had to find Joe, and he was sure where the poet was. He walked back into the hallway where Hypno stayed, and stepped over his body once again. Bdubs decided to check that Hypno tried getting into. He pushed the body over, onto his stomach. Being this close to him, Bdubs could tell he was dead from the poison. 

He moved the body out of the way of the door. No one inside would be able to see Hypno’s body unless they came out of the room. Opening the door, Bdubs spotted him. The poet himself, Joe Hills. He was in a bedroom, passed out on the bed. There were also light brown stains around him. He was just another poison victim.

Bdubs laughed. He still didn’t know how he had done this, but he had. He only wanted to find Scar now and confirm whether he had the poison or not. He knew exactly who was still safe and who wasn’t now. Scar was the only one still unknown as of now.

He hurried back, going past Hypno’s body, the lounge where TFC continued reading, passed Jevin and Wels who just waved at him, and back into the dinning hall where he had left Doc with Ren, Stress, Grian, and Xisuma. However, Xisuma was nowhere to be found and Stress was laying down as well now. Doc looked stressed out and Grian looked like he was trying to help calm the creeper hybrid.

He noticed Scar as well, looking stressed out as much as Doc. Bdubs tried to make himself look like he was rushing while looking worried and stressed out. He was returning without Joe and Keralis after all.

Grian was the first to notice his return as he got closer. “Where were you?!” He questioned, the anxiety could be heard in his voice.

“Looking for someone to help! I found both Keralis and Joe and well, they seemed to be in a rough state like Ren when I last left. I didn’t know who else to get since I looked around and anyone who could help was the same way!” Bdubs defending.

Doc looked up. “What?! Even Cub?” He asked.

“Yes, even Cub.”

Scar looked up then back down at the two laying down. He sighs before speaking. “I have terrible news, they’re both dead.”

Everyone in the room grasp, including Bdubs, even though he already knew and didn’t care since he was the cause.

“How?” Grian questioned. “What caused it?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have that answer G, I- I don’t know. And I’m afraid of looking for the others, but if what Bdubs said was true and they were in any similar positions as both Ren and Stress were, I’m afraid they’re most likely going to be dead as well.”

Doc growled at Scar’s statement. “We need to figure out what happened to them.”

“It’s Valentine’s day! It’s supposed to be a day of love, not death!” Grian complained.

Scar shook his head. “No matter what day it is, no Hermits should be dying. Doc’s right, we need to figure this out.”

Bdubs nodded, pretending he cared still. “Yeah, what do you think happened? I saw a lot of people just passed out, I’m hoping they’re just sleeping and well, not…” He gestures towards the two. “Dead.”

“We’re still not sure, but it has to be something like poison. I’m going to go look around and try to examine everyone, hopefully figure it out but I’m not sure. We couldn’t tell what was wrong with Stress and Ren so I’m kind of doubting myself with being able to help now.”

“No, Scar don’t doubt yourself. You know you’re one of the best ones here!” Grian piped up.

Doc chuckled. “I have to agree with the gremlin. You do know more than I do.”

Scar blushes. “Uhh, thanks guys. Guess I really needed that.”

Grian tackles Scar. “Well I’m here to help you out! Alright?”

Scar nods. “Okay then. Let’s get going then.” He replies, as the two walk off leaving Bdubs and Doc alone.

The two sit in silence for a while, before Bdubs gets the courage to speak about what’s on his mind.

“Hey, Doc?” He starts.

Doc looks over and sighs. “What?” He still sounds grumpy and stressed out.

“I know this is kind of an inappropriate moment, but I had this big thing planned out before I knew people were dying tonight.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, you remember how we were talking about crushes?”

“Mhm. What about it?” Doc questions.

Bdubs took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “Well, I said you wouldn’t have liked my crush the same way I did, and you said the same thing.”

“I remember, Bdubs.”

“The reason? It’s you Doc.”

Doc doesn’t answer immediately, which worries Bdubs. “I’m sorry?” He finally says after what felt like forever.

“Doc, I loved you for some time now, but I didn’t know how to say it and I’m honestly scared that this’ll just be our last moment together. So I wanted you to know how I felt before either of us, shared the same fate as the others.” Bdubs explained. He was truthful, somewhat. He knew it wouldn’t be their finale moment as they both had some cake, but he had to act for Doc’s sake.

“Bdubs,” Doc paused, he seemed to be calculating how to respond. “I get what you’re saying. I honestly feel the same. I’m scared of losing you, the others. I love you as well, I just knew how Keralis felt and didn’t want to push.”

“What do you mean, how Keralis felt?”

“His crush was you, Bdubs.”

“Oh! Well now I feel bad. If the same things are wrong with him, he’s not going to be able to confess like we have.” Bdubs said, as he hugged his knees. Doc reached over and hugged him.

“It’s not your fault Bdubs, you didn’t know. It’ll be okay, we’ll be ok.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


	4. Yandere!Griam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Griam. Think that's all that's needed lmao Song fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5KGbxNTDB8&ab_channel=LittleJayneyCakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one expected this. No one asked for this. My friend just told me to do this after listening to me sing this song. Trigger Warnings include death.

Sam could never understand how Grian could like anyone like Taurtis. He was so clingy and annoying. But Grian, he was perfect. The way his strawberry blonde hair curled around his face to frame the beauty that he was. Sam knew he was far from the same perfection Grian was, but couldn't understand why he liked the ravenette.

All Sam knew was Grian favored Taurtis over him and he was not pleased. He wanted Grian to look at him the way he looked at the tanner boy. And Sam even knew how Taurtis felt, he didn't truly care about Grian like Sam did. He just needed the blonde to notice how he felt.

Taurtis didn't care like Sam did, he knew that painly. They both did. However, Grian did not. He was oblivious to both of their feelings. How Sam feels so happy with everything the smaller one does to how Taurtis only puts up a fake smile just to pretend he was showing he had a good time with Grian.

Grian was blissfully unaware of the small fights, escalating to bigger. Sure, he would notice how they would both have bruises everywhere. But they would both shrug it off and ignore his worrying.

Sam didn't know how to show his affection to Grian, while Taurtis knew exactly how to show fake affection. The british boy was easily won over to the raveonette's side instead of Sam's, and he was not happy about that.

The bunny boy would plot behind their backs. The fighting stopped and Taurtis would assume Sam gave up, but he didn't. He was just planning in secret instead. Sam knew his chance to save Grian from eternal misery and bring him endless bliss was drawing to an end too soon. He had one chance, he had to move now.

_I never meant to call you out._

Sam tried winning Grian over, but had just messed everything up. "Look Grian," he had started. "I really want to talk to you privately, just you and me."

Grian had followed without Taurtis finally.

"I never knew how to tell you this, I honestly have been wanting to. But it's just so nerve racking and such and I'm not really good at this kind of thing."

"What are you talking about Sam?" He had questioned.

Sam took a deep breath. "Well, now that we're away from Taurtis, I need you to know that he really doesn't care for you like how I do! I love you, with all my soul! All my heart, and, and- just everything! And he doesn't!"

_I've always seen behind your smoke and mirrors_

Grian frowned and that scared Sam, he didn't want his sunshine sad or unhappy. "What? I don't get what you mean. Taurtis and I are friends, even if I do really like him. But we're just friends."

"You don't get it Gree-on! He doesn't care for your friendship! Or anything else about you for that matter. But I do! Please, listen to me." Sam raised his voice, scared he was already too late.

_Why weren't you honest from the start?_

**_"_** Sam, what? What are you talking about?"

"I'm confessing to you before he tries to steal you from me."

"What?! Sam, I don't like you that way. I like Taurtis that way." After hearing that, Sam knew it would be hard showing Grian the truth, but he had to.

_You know, I've always thought she must have liked you._

_"_ You don't know how he feels. Not at all."

_She's just a temptress, don't you know?_

"He puts on a facade, showing you what you want to see." He had tried to explain.

_She'll say she loves you, even though,_

"He'll show you love and affection, but it's not real." Sam was shaking now. He didn't want to lose his precious sunlight to someone that'll just hurt him.

_She only wants to steal your soul._

Grian stared at the rabbit. He couldn't believe Sam would try to taint Taurtis' name just so they wouldn't date. "Sam, I don't understand why you're so against us. Look, I'm sorry. I don't share your feelings, but that shouldn't change anything between us."

And yet he still wouldn't listen. Sam would have to show him the truth. To cut him away from Taurtis.

_I'll save you._

Sam just smiled, painfully, trying not to show that he was going to cry. "Alright, I don't want to upset you. But I'll prove it to you, one way, or another."

Grian shook his head. "Sam, I don't think there's anyway to prove it unless you get Taurtis to say it out loud. And I'm positive he wouldn't say anything like that.

Sam tried again, many other times. But he could get through to Grian. He even tried getting Taurtis to be honest about his intentions without realizing the blonde was there, but Grian would just interrupt it without knowing Sam's plan.

_You said you'd always be my friend._

Sam wanted to remind his sun a promise they had made to each other. "Gree-on, you said something a while ago, before Taurtis became a part of our group."

Grian looked towards the rabbit boy.

_That we'd get married when we both got older,_

"I plainly remember this, I'm not sure you do. But we had said we would be the bestest of friends forever. We would get married even."

_I'd never heard those words before,_

"I knew no one liked me at the time, but you changed the view. With you, someone liked me. And I like being liked by you."

_You made me long for something more,_

"I fell for you, hard. I didn't understand it at first, but I wanted to be with you forever and all the time. No matter what happened, I thought that you would be there for me always!"

_But then she tried to steal your love._

"But then Taurtis came along and ruined everything for me. Why did you just let him do that? Gree-on, please."

_What's with that look?_

Grian looked upset. "Sam, we talked about this. Look, we were children. It just didn't mean much since we didn't really understand what we were meaning, okay?"

Sam was hurt. He couldn't believe his own sunlight would say something like that. "What the hell are you saying Gree-on!? 'It didn't mean much?' It meant everything to me!"

"We were kids Sam! We didn't know what we were saying."

"But- Gree-on, I still love you. No matter what. Maybe we should just kick Taurtis out of our group. It would just be us again.

_Do you really think I'm out of line tonight?_

Grian sighed. "We don't need to kick anyone out. Stop saying that. We are all friends. Now, if you don't mind, I had plans with Taurtis."

_STOP CALLING HER NAME,_

Sam couldn't take it anymore. Something clicked in his mind, his sanity. "Gree-on, no! He needs to go!" He exclaimed, startling the Blonde as he was about to leave.

He turned around, facing the rabbit. "What?" He questioned, nervous about Sam's aburst.

_If you play my game,_

Sam smiled. A simple smile, one that could someone could mistake for and innocent, sweet gesture. But Grian knew it. It was the smile that he showed when he had a plan up his sleeve, a murderous plan.

"Gree-on, sunlight. I've you many times how I felt about you. I love you, I truly do. But Taurtis, he doesn't and I just can't seem to get through to you." He explained.

"Look, I've tried staying nice to him, but I'm afraid I may have to take care of him in order for you to see the truth."

Grian stared at him, confused but unsettled. He didn't like how that sentence sounded. "Sam, what do you mean by that?" He questioned.

_She may just make it out alive._

"Look, just date me! And nothing will happen to Taurtis. But I'm afraid that you can't stick with him that much. Stay with me Gree-on."

_I love you._

"I love you, no matter what."

The blond just continued to stare at the rabbit. Sam had given another confession, but one that also threaten Taurtis if he were to be with him any longer than the rabbit himself.

Grian's silence was painful was Sam, he was in deep thought and trying to process what he had threaten to do to the ravenett.

_I'm not asking much,_

"Gree-on, look at me and understand this. I'm not asking for much." He started, trying to sweeten the deal. "I swear, Taurtis is always asking for shit from you and I'm tired of that!"

_Just give me your heart,_

"All I want? It's very simple! I want you! You to love me, and just stay by my side no matter what!"

_And put no one else above me,_

"Put me into you top priorities like I have already done the same for you. After all, boyfriends should put each other above everything, expect maybe themself but still! My point stands."

_Go on, say you love me,_

"And all you have to do to make this happen? Just say you love me, okay? I love you Grian."

Grian just sputtered nonsense, not sure what to say. He finally concluded to saying five simple words, "I love you too, Sam." If this could make the Rabbit happy and protect Taurtis, then he'd take it. He wanted nothing to happen to the ravenett.

_Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one,_

Sam smiled, a more real one that was actually genuine. He walked straight up to Grian. "Then say we're dating, that I'm yours and you're mine."

"Sam-"

"Just say it and prove it to me." He reached his hand towards Grian. "Take my hand and say it."

_Without you, my life means nothing,_

Sam frowned when the blonde said nothing. "Gree-on, I love you. Without you, I'm nothing. My life is nothing. Do you want me to be nothing?"

_So just say you love me tonight,_

Grian sighed. There was no way out of this, he would have to listen to protect Taurtis. "Alright," He starts, as he takes the rabbit's hand.

"Sam, I love you. We are dating now and we belong to each other. No matter what."

The rabbit beams at the blonde, hugging him.

_And if you lie,_

"You mean that right? You're not lying?" He questions, his smile dropping."

_This poor girl will have to die ..._

"Because, if you are, something might happen to Taurtis." He states, smile fully gone staring straight at Grian.

"N-no! I'm not, Sam! I truly love you." Grian answers, nervousness in his voice.

_I'm sorry that I lost my cool..._

Sam sighs and smiles at his sunlight. "I'm sorry, I lost my cool a little bit there." He giggles. "I love you very much.

_As you can see here, I've been very busy..._

Time passed as Grian pretended to date Sam for Taurtis' protection. The blonde was dating both of them. The ravenett knew and understood Grian's worry, so he was with it. However, Sam did not know the two were dating and just knew he was dating the blonde.

_I found her number in your phone,_

Sam had found that Grian left his phone behind. Looking through it, he found Taurtis texting him. The ravenette was asking Grian to another date. Sam pretended to be the blonde, setting up a time and date so he could talk to him.

_Asked her to meet me here alone,_

The rabbit put down the Blonde's phone just as he was coming back and sat next to Sam.

"Gree-on," he started. "I may have looked at your phone and saw Taurtis texting you still." Grian's face went grim as he listened to Sam.

_So we could talk, just one on one._

"I planned on meeting him on a certain day and time so I can talk to him. Alone, without you."

"Sam, why?" Grian questioned.

_What's with that look?_

The rabbit frowned at Grian's worried face. "My Sunshine, it will be fine, I promise. Just a little chat okay? Nothing will happen to him."

_Do you really think I'm taking this too far?_

"You're going too far Sam. Please, just cancel it. Don't go."

"I'm going too far? Gree-on, you're dating him behind my back when you're supposed to be dating me! You said you truly love me, was that a goddamn lie!" Sam yelled.

_All you have to do, is swear that you'll be true,_

"Honey, it will be fine. Everything will just be all sunshine and rainbows, just like you. You just need to swear you're not lying when you say you love me."

_And I will let her go right now._

"I will even let him go. I'll let you see him one last time, just to break up and say you're mine." Sam calmly states, smiling.

_Just don't LIE._

"Just, please my sun, don't lie anymore."

Grian nodded, as he let Sam hug him. The tears flowing down his cheeks. He had to escape this life. This last time Grian will see Taurtis, he'll make it last by moving in with the ravenett and moving out of the rabbit's home. He just had to pack without Sam knowing his intentions.

_No, I won't fall for this again_

Upon the day Grian was to meet Taurtis, he was packed up already. He had said he was bring a few bags as they held things the ravenett had gifted him and the blonde planned on returning them.

_I'll always see behind your smoke and mirrors._

But Sam could tell they were most of Grian's things. The rabbit had left, just a bit before Grian did and hid in the shadows where the two would talk. He knew the blonde would try to leave him, so he made sure to follow before getting left behind. He wouldn't be left behind at all.

_I know you love me deep inside,_

"Gree-on," Sam exclaimed, getting both Taurtis and Grian's attention. Grian went wide eye seeing the rabbit while Taurtis looked more annoyed at him. "Gree-on, I love you and you love me. I know you do. You love me deep inside."

_Your simply caught up in her lie,_

"It's just, that you are supposed to be dating me but you're running back to Taurtis. You still believe his lies! I just can't believe this right now Gree-on!"

"I thought you were staying home, Sam." Grian previously stated.

"Oh I would have, if I didn't notice you packing your clothes instead of Taurtis'!" He answered.

_So I will cut you free myself._

Sam sighed, turning his attention on Taurtis. "Now you. Will you stay away from my boyfriend? Or do I have to make you? I promise you, I will."

Taurtis titled his head in question. "What do you mean Sam? He never truly loved you. He only pretended to get you off my back."

"What?!" He questioned. "No! You are lying and manipulating my sunshine! I need to cut you out of our life." The rabbit pulls his knife, slicing at Taurtis who stumbles backwards.

"Sam! Please don't do this!" Grian begged, but the rabbit didn't hear as he got closer with his knife. He stabbed the ravenett.

There wasn't much of a fight as Sam easily overpowered Taurtis. Grian held his body, crying over it.

_I'm not asking much,_

"Gree-on, my love. You asked for this yourself. I will repeat myself once more. I don't ask for much."

_Just give me your heart,_

"Just that, I want you to love me. I know you do! You just needed a push to get rid of Taurtis!"

_And put no one else above me,_

"And with him gone, there's no one able to be above me! I should be your main focus because you are mine."

_Please, just say you love me,_

"Just say it, say you love me!" Sam went on.

_Take my hands in yours and tell me that I'll always be the one,_

Grian kept crying, as the rabbit hugged him. "I love you so much Gree-on."

_Without you, my life means nothing,_

"My life is literally meaningless without you. You are literally my sun, my world.

_So just say you love me!_

"And all you have to do is repeat it!" He exclaims.

_C'mon, what's the problem?_

"Gree-on, please! What's wrong, sunshine?" Sam finally looks down noticing that the blonde wasn't saying anything. The boy was crying. They were still over Taurtis' dead body.

_Quit your crying, be a man,_

Sam groaned. "Gree-on, please! You can stop crying now! You're a beautiful sun who shouldn't have to deal with storm clouds like him.

_Surely, she couldn't mean THAT much,_

"Did he really mean that much to you? Why can't you see that you didn't mean anything to him!" Sam complained. He was annoyed that the blonde still cried for the ravenett.

_Let me give you my love,_

Sam holds Grian in his arms, petting his hair. "Why can't you just let me love you and love me back. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to. No, I didn't want to hurt you at all. You just left me no choice with Taurtis."

_Take my soul, my heart and body,_

"Please Gree-on. You have me. My soul, my heart, my body. Just have me. I love so much that I just want to be with you forever."

_Yes, I give it all to you,_

"I promise, you can love me the way I love you. You just have to accept it. Now," he stated more aggressively as he forced the blonde to look up at him.

_And if you still won't accept it,_

"I swear, I don't want to hurt you, Gree-on. Just please, accept my love."

_You're gonna regret it,_

Grian still didn't answer Sam. He continued to, slightly out of fear from Sam being aggressive and from him killing Taurtis.

"Gree-on, sunshine, you are going to regret it if you don't answer me. If you don't accept me and my love. I promise that." He stated.

_I hate to play these games,_

"Look, I love you. But I don't want to keep playing stupid games like this, honey. Please Gree-on."

_But you're driving me insane._

"You have driven me to kill. So I can protect you from people who may try to kill you. To protect you from Taurtis. Gree-on, I will go insane without you." Sam explained.

_Won't you tell me that you'll stay,_

"Now, be honest. Will you stay with me? Forever? And love me as well, forever?"

_Now that she's not in the way?_

"Because Taurtis is gone I'm afraid. You don't have anyone in your life but me now. And I will protect you, my sunshine. No one will harm you in my arms. Of course, unless you would rather be dead with Taurtis. I can arrange that, but I would prefer not to of course."

Grian just hangs onto Sam, not knowing what else to do. He nods. He doesn't have a choice anymore. If he wants to be alive, he has to choose the rabbit. If he doesn't he would either be killed or Sam might even kill himself.

The smaller boy clings to the rabbit, as he takes him back home. He had given up fighting Sam's affection. Now, whether the rabbit tries to show, Grian accepts it. He'll even give affection back. He accepts this life.

"Gree-on, I love you. You are my sunshine."

"And I love you as well, Sam. You are my rabbit boy."


End file.
